Divinità
Per quanto riguarda l' aspetto fisico, possiamo dire che tra Innos e Beliar c'è poca differenza. Innos porta: una tunica rossa e un' armatura giallo fuoco, una corona circolare che adorna la sua testa e una spada dorata. Invece Beliar porta: una tunica nera con striature rosse e viola, un' elmo a sei corna che viene rappresentato da tutti i suoi credenti e due spade, che alcuni sostengono che una di queste sia proprio l' artiglio di Beliar. Come vedete l' aspetto fisico è pressocchè simile, però sono completamente diversi se si guarda nell' aspetto psicologico: Innos è la luce, la vita e l' ordine. Il suo ordine consiste nel influenzare gli esseri umani facendoli trasformare in marionette. Infatti tutti i maghi del fuoco e i paladini combattono una guerra che nemmeno loro capiscono fino in fondo. L' unica cosa che spinge loro a combattere è che loro sono "i buoni" e il nemico è un infedele. Quindi non si rendono conto che è tutt' un gioco infantile tra Innos e Beliar. Tant' è che tutti coloro che mettono in dubbio il volere di Innos sono banditi e considerati blasfemi. Beliar è il Signore dell' odio, della distruzione e dell' oscurità e di tutto ciò che è soprannaturale. A differenza di Innos, Beliar preferisce scatenare il caos. Il suo dominio consiste nel gettare il mondo nell' oscurità e nel caos. Anche i credenti di Beliar sono influenzati, ma la sua influenza non consiste nella fedeltà e al fanatismo ma nel iniettare nel servo la voglia di conquista e di distruzione. Potrebbero comprendere che sono soltanto marionette in un gioco stupido tra dei ma loro godono servire la distruzione e l' oscurità. Però nonostante la loro influenza distruttrice, anche loro hanno delle regole ben precise. Come Innos, anche loro dopo aver conquistato il mondo stabiliscono un' ordine sotto lo stendardo dell' elmo a sei corna. Per quanto riguarda Adanos ci sono molte teorie su di lui. Quello che sappiamo per certo è che Adanos è il dio dell' equilibrio, della giustizia e della neutralità. Il suo scopo principale è "la pace". Ma allora Adanos ha lo stesso scopo di Innos e Beliar! Anche loro, specialmente Beliar, vogliono la pace, però la ottengono in modo sleale. Infatti Adanos, essendo il più debole tra i tre, si limita a dare la possibilità all' uomo di scegliere da che parte stare (Innos o Beliar) ma come sappiamo i fratelli preferiscono influenzarli per andare sul sicuro. Tutto ciò che riesce a fare Adanos è quello di mantenere l' equilibrio tra i fratelli, nel momento in cui uno dei due supera il limite, a quel punto Adanos procede nell' eliminazione dell' eccesso di potere: utilizzando vari strumenti, di cui il peggiore è sicuramente l' inondazione. Adanos viene visto come una sorta di alleato di Innos (poichè in tutti gli episodi di gothic ha sempre aiutato i servi di Innos) ma in alcuni casi ha distrutto delle civiltà Innostiane, considerate sbilanciate (gli Antichi scomparvero inseguito ad un' inondazione scatenata da Adanos). Quindi in fin dei conti lo scopo PRINCIPALE di Adanos è quello di cancellare il potere divino dal mondo, togliendo dalle menti umane ogni tipo di influenza divina e lasciar vivere gl' uomini come preferiscono. E' vero però che senza una guida divina, l' uomo nella sua natura tende a massacrarsi da solo. Per quanto riguarda l' aspetto fisico ci sono moltissimi disegni e teorie fatte dagli stessi fan: Adanos potrebbe avere un' aspetto fisico simile agl' altri due: tunica bianca, cappuccio che oscura completamente i suoi liniementi e un libro che fa intendere "la conoscenza"; Altri invece sostengono che lui è la natura e che la Terra stessa sia lui (come sostengono anche che Innos sia il Sole e Beliar la Luna ... teoria interessante ma non affidabile, poichè si dice che Innos abbia creato il Sole); Altri sostengono che Adanos sia un corvo, poichè nella città di Jarkhendar ci sono molti affreschi che rappresentavano numerose decorazioni di un corvo; Altri sostengono invece che Adanos non abbia una forma fisica e che lui non è altro che... un dio che è presente nella conoscenza, nei libri e in tutti gli uomini saggi. Però questa teoria potrebbe essere accettata solo perchè i Maghi dell' Acqua non hanno un rapporto diretto con il loro dio, ma imparano la sua magia attraverso lo studio e la fede. Una cosa è certa ... Adanos per non influenzare gli esseri umani, preferisce non interferire con il mondo dei mortali e infine questo spiega come lui non si sia mai rivelato a nessun essere umano. Una volta sola si è sentita la sua voce: "Mai più metterete piede sulla mia terra. Perché è sacra. E così sarà!!" (Never again...shall you walk upon my land...for it is sacred...and so shall it be !!") Si rivolse ai fratelli in occasione dell'inondazione degli Antichi poichè stavano progettando un'ambizioso progetto di conquista del cosmo e anche perchè Beliar aveva creato non uno ma due reincarnazioni.